


Her Baby Blue and His Dove

by itsbugheadthings



Series: Blue Door Series [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blindfolds, Bondage, Handcuffs, Multi, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbugheadthings/pseuds/itsbugheadthings
Summary: Who knew knocking…no -banging on a large blue door at the middle of the night would’ve opened to a new life, a better life. Betty knew Heartbreak and pain all too well. But she never had guessed she would go through endless anguishing suffering for the person who caused her more pain than she ever experienced…her baby blue and his little dove.





	1. BURGLARS

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Part 1 of the Blue Door series, I really am proud of this piece. It has 4 chapters...and I would upload them a day or so apart.  
Thanks for reading loves <3

“I can't do this anymore,” Betty said as she sat holding herself trying to appear strong when in reality she is terrified Rick was known to get violent, if not careful

“What do you mean ‘you can’t do this anymore’ I love you Betts and you know that.” He stepped closer and Betty scooted further down the sofa, he didn’t love her, her once fractured ribs proved otherwise. Only Veronica her best friend knew of the truth…and she finally pushed hard enough for Betty to end this suffering.

“I don’t care, Rick, we are over….I never ever want to see you again.” She finally rediscovered her balls and she stood up for herself. Eyeing the door for escape…just in case he snaps. He really is crazy.

“You're really going to break up with me, after all, we been through?” he huffed …the darkness inching closer and closer.

“What ‘we’ been through…Ha! You mean what I been through, what you put me through…look at me Rick I’m just skin and bone, covered in angry bruises and the cuts I gave myself to find relief. I hate you…and I seriously don’t know how you don’t hate yourself.” Betty knew she shouldn’t have said that …his fists clenched and she swore they were at his sides when it came to contact with her cheek.

She slumped to the floor. She felt the pull of her hair, she felt his breath by her ear. “You know when you dump me, all this goes away….no more fancy dinners and expensive jewels…back to being poor.” Sure Rick was rich, but not even the view will make her stay…she can’t. He let go of her hair and kicked her forward …she hissed when his boot made contact with her ribs.

She quickly stood up…he was already inching toward her again, the devil didn’t sit on his shoulder, no…he was the devil himself. Betty peeked at the door again …its now or never, she sprinted for the door …hand on the doorknob he yanked her back by her hair…she turned around panting and kneed him in the balls he grunted and instantly grabbed onto his crotch…she ran and ran.

She turned around and she could see him, he was close …too close. She stopped frantically and ran to the biggest house on the mountain, at the very top actually …she ran and ran up the hill till she came to contact with a big blue door. She banged on the door over and over.

She turned to see Rick climbing the hill with an evil smirk on his face. She turned back to the door, making to bang at it again. Maybe their not home…oh God no she can’t go back she won’t she lifted her fist. The door swung open and she came face to face with broad shoulders, she looked up into irritated blue eyes, he crossed his arms in front of his chest making the muscles flex. Rick! Gosh, …she almost forgot She turned around again, he was still climbing the hill.

“Yes.” He stated annoyed…Oh no, another angry man …was she going to risk it with Rick or Blue Door? To the Heck with it, she glanced back …he was so close, she pushed past the man and ran into his house.

“Hey! What the Hell are you doing!” He roared…she flinched. Everything came back to her the Punch, the cold floor her hair. She sank to the floor hugging her knees to her chest and clenching her fists …and she stared, stared into everything and nothing at the same time.

She heard his sigh and the clicking sound of the door. She finally relaxed …she was in here and he was out there. She breathed out, not realizing that she wasn’t …oh gosh she just barged into a strangers home in the middle of the night. She glanced up …he was staring at her, she shifted her gaze to the clock behind him, 00:01…goodness, it’s late…wait why was she up so late.

She remembered, packing out the groceries and walked into the fridge and feeling amounts of excruciating pain, and did not want to be raped again tonight…so she waited for him to return from whatever he did and set out to end things once and for all.

“I am sorry” she squeaked. Jughead looked down at the small blonde, on his floor. The anger fizzled away but traces may still linger…like who the fuck barges into someones at midnight? He twisted his neck…and sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

“Fine, but will you please explain to me why you just walked into my house?” she looked up and he stared into her green doe eyes…she looked lifeless. He sat opposite her. Her eyes followed his every move.

She licked her lips ready to speak. “I truly am sorry sir, I just needed to get away and he almost caught me again.” Cryptic. He looked at her, skinny, pale, and a shimmer of a bruise forming on the right side of her face. This ‘Rick’ had hit her…sick fucker.

“It’s okay, anything to help a fellow burglar.” She looked up and smiled a faint shy smile…he stood up and once again her gaze following him…he presented his hand to help her stand. She inched her hand toward his, but instantly pulled back…and braced herself against the wall and stood up. She folded her hands in front of her and kept her eyes downcast. Afraid.

“Uhmm…do want some water or something.” Putting her hand on her throat, probably discovering how thirsty she is , she looked up and nodded.

“Okay, follow me…kitchen is this way.” He started walking out of the foyer and into the large open living and dining…he must admit he had a huge kitchen …even though he didn’t cook Miriam his maid liked to very much. He turned back to look at her, she was walking but she wasn’t really paying attention, her eyes transfixed to the large windows, the view up here was really amazing.

“You can sit here.” She pulled her gaze away from the windows and looked at him and then down at the chair in his hand in front of the kitchen island. She stared at the kitchen in awe…It had a real barn aesthetic, Rustic cabinets and clean very, very clean.

She moved toward him. And sat down…he turned his back to her and opened the fridge. Hell, what was she thinking? He could be a serial killer for all she knows.

“Here, you go.” He said as he sat the bottle of water in front of her, she reached out and cradled it in her burning palms.

“Thanks, Are you a serial killer?” She slapped her hand over her mouth, why did she say that. Then she heard his chuckle.

“No, I’m Jughead…Are you a serial killer? I’m asking for a friend.” He smiled…he was teasing her.

“No, I’m Elizabeth…but you may call me Betty.” She returned his smile.

“Well…Betty, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He stuck out his hand

“So am I.,” she said as she took his hand and gave it a firm shake. He looked into her eyes , staring…his gaze made her uncomfortable and she faded into herself.

“I know it’s not my place, but can you please tell me why you banged on my door at Midnight?” She barely knew him…but for some reason she trusted him. She took a sip of the chilly water, ready to tell another soul of her broken one.

He stared at her patiently, waiting. “ About 3 years ago, I went for an interview at this company called Jones Enterprises and Holdings…I walked into the building and I stumbled and fell on my bum… I looked like an idiot, then Rick walked into the building and helped me up, we started dating a few months after that. Then some odd things started to happen, he told me to quit my job, abandon my friends…he then started hitting me…and I really lost all my feelings for him…so one night he came home over alcoholized and he woke me up…and h-he raped me.” She didn’t realize that she was crying until she felt the sting on her palms, the cuts reacting to the salty drops.

She looked up at Jughead his face unreadable. He slammed his palms down on the counter, she jumped…he looked down and braced himself on the island , his breath ragged and harsh. “Fuck!” He looked up at her. His nostrils flaring. “I’ll kill him.” He stated as if it were an easy task on a person's TO-DO list.

“No, Jug I thought you said you were not a serial killer.” She smiled at him, trying to calm him down. He shook his head trying to hide his smile.

“I’m sorry Betty, he is a fucker who deserves to rot in Hell.” He was still simmering with rage, he skimmed by the part that she once worked for him. How does someone hurt a dove-like her, fragile and beautiful but only reason to be is to be free.

“It’s okay, It’s just I lost a lot because of him…my family, friends, my job…my freedom.” She looked down at her hands.

“How old are you little dove?” she looked at him confused. She blushed…she must have realized that he did indeed called her dove. It’s very relevant and he intends to use it as long as possible.

“I’m 23.” Young …just a few years younger than himself, but al this happened to her when she was just 20…a little baby to the grownup world.

“So you lost your job when you were just 20?” he asked

“Yes, it appears so.” She answered

“Do you want it back?”

“What? My job?”

“Yes…your jo little dove.”

Her cheeks pinked. “Yes.”

“You're hired.” He smiled at her dumbfounded expression.

“Excuse me?”

“Do you know who I am Dove?” he questioned

“Your Jughead, not a serial killer, well most of the time anyway.” She smiled

“Yes…” He chuckled. “ Jughead Jones, CEO of JEH …it’s a pleasure to make acquaintance little dove.”

“Wait…what? I used to work for you?”

“It appears so. You used to work for me, Betty-?”

“Cooper.” He smiled…it really suited her. “What? Why are you smiling?”

“Your surname, it fits you.” He smiled once more

“Well, I’m stuck with it.” She giggled

“Not forever.” He smirked. She giggled again and flushed crimson.

“Come.” She instantly stood up and walked beside him. He leads them both up the grand birch staircase. He turned left and opened up a white door, it had a large matte dark blue door handle. He opened it up and they stepped inside. The room was Beautiful. The bed was covered in a plush white comforter that looked feather-soft. Two wooden bedside tables and a dresser under a flat-screen Television. Wow, …she stepped forward…her feet sinking into the furry carpet…she only now realized that she wasn’t wearing shoes.

“I’ll be right back, feel free to look around and such.” She nodded and head straight for the large windows the view was really breathtaking.

Jughead Returned with a large shirt draped over his arm. He placed it on the bed. “This is your room.”

She turned around. “ What? This is _my _room?” This can’t be possible , they barely know each other and now he offered her a place to stay. That’s way too much.

“Yes, we will talk in the afternoon, Take a shower…you can sleep in one of my shirts and then you're going to climb into bed and shut those pretty eyes and sleep.”

She glanced at the bed, then the shirt and finally at Jughead. He was so kind, so gentle …little Baby Blue. “Are you sure?”

“Uh ha, 100%...little dove I don’t know, you're tired…and some burglar slammed on my door at like 12 and I’m tired.” She smiled…embarrassed.

“Sorry…again.” She huffed.

“Now shower and sleep I’ll see you in a few hours…then we’ll talk out all this shit.”

“That’s a bad word.” She muttered

“You think that’s a bad word, wait until your under me and you’ll hear a bad word…now stop distracting me with your innocence little dove and go to bed.” She flushed pink from head to toe.

That was an interesting thing to say…and made her insides flutter.

“Yes, sir.” He groaned and walked out the door.

Betty did as instructed, she took a shower…well struggled to figure out how to shower…the bathroom was just as beautiful as her room…_her_ room. She sighed and pulled back the comforter…and climbed into bed, it was so soft and she instantly fell asleep.


	2. Whisperings 'Baby Dove'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banging grew softer and further apart. “Little dove.” She lost it…it was agonizing, the pain that she had never felt before. Tears leaked and the blood dripped. She stood up and pulled the curtains close. She can’t anymore, she just wants to crawl under a rock and forget. Pulling the covers over her she just laid there and felt the pain that baby blue caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Umm I have totally been under a rock. Exams started today...but I wanted to get this chapter up.  
Enjoy!

His hands were once more squeezing tightly around his throat. Jughead Bucking trying to get him off. Pain everywhere, but tonight it was different …there was a high pitched scream. He turned around, a man with no face was hitting someone, screaming.

“Little dove.” Jughead jolts awake. He yanked the door open and it ended with a large bang on the wall, he ran to Betty’s room…and there she was thrashing, she was rigid as hell. The sweat rolled off her face, the sobbing sounds where anguishing.

At her side, he quickly uses his training dealing with night terrors. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down to the mattress. “Little dove, wake up!” No response.

“Wake up!” she went completely still. She started to shiver, he quickly moved above her and engulf her with his body heat. “Wake up little dove.” He whispered

“Baby Blue.” She muttered and her eyes opened. He truly saw the sadness behind his precious dove’s eyes. She quickly jumped him and threw her arms around him and she sobbed. Pulling her tighter against him he relished the feeling

She pulled away .”I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Dove, your pain is my pain…do you want to talk about it?” she shook her head and looked down at her hands and then he noticed the little crescent-shaped scars on her palms. He grabbed her hands, she pulled them back.

“Give me your hands Betty.” She shook her head. His nostrils flared in annoyance and anger.

“Hands. Elizabeth, right now.” She gulped, she looked embarrassed. Jughead grabbed her wrists and opened up her hands. He was …well, disappointed …they were fresh and inflamed. He let go of her hands and walked to the bathroom. He opened the cabinets under the sink and took out the first aid kit.

He returned, and carefully grabbed her wrists again. He squatted beside her and wrapped her palms with the soft gauze and placed her hands back onto the bed he sighed and she looked up at him. “Don’t ever do this again. Understand?” she nodded

“I need you to say it Betty, say that you won’t ever do this to yourself again.” As she blinked and took a large breath she quietly whispered a ‘I understand’.

Jughead got up and quickly cleaned up the medical supplies, as he walked into the room she was laying there her face covered by the comforter. She was shaking and the tiny sounds of her weeps made him feel like an asshole. Well though shit…he needed to make it clear that he didn’t want her hurting herself.

He sat back down on the bed. “Betty.” She didn’t look at him.

“Have you hurt yourself somewhere else? Before?” she shook her head between gulps of air. He could tell that she was lying.

“Where?” She shook her head and continued to softly cry into the pillow.

“Little dove, show me where you have hurt yourself.” The crying fizzled but her body still shook, moving up the bed slowly and pulling back the covers. She lifted his shirt just enough for him to see her thighs. Angry cuts and bruises. He looked at her, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry-“ she breathed.

“Don’t ever do this again. You understand?” she quietly muttered she understood. Poor little dove, he grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. It was painful to see her like this. All I could do was embrace her and let the torment of her tears roll down my chest I could feel her clench her fists, not knowing whether to be mad or to give up hope altogether. I could hear her silently screaming, suffocating with each breath she took holding onto her pride. I ran my fingers through her hair, time and time again, in an attempt to calm the silent war within her mind.

The crying finally stopped, when Jughead looked down he noticed she was fast asleep. He tried an attempt to remove himself from her grasp. But she mumbled a ‘no’ and grabbed on tighter…he fell back onto the bed just holding her and telling himself he will go back to his room when she lets go.

*

Betty felt drained. The sun was high in the sky, that’s strange Rick’s place didn’t have this view. Then everything suddenly rushed back to her. The pain, Blue door, blue eyes, doves and the over baring heat that she laid in. She turned around, finding baby blue fast asleep next to her. He was spooning her from the back, he looked so peaceful and she didn’t want to wake him

So she carefully got out of bed and headed straight for the kitchen. She opened up the fridge and took out all the ingredients needed for pancakes. She was also craving bacon and opened up the freezer and took out the large pack of streaky bacon.

She closed the fridge and nearly jumped out of her skin. A woman wearing an apron stood there with a kind smile on her face.

“Hi?” Betty said shyly.

“Morning doll, let me take those.” She reached for the milk and eggs in Betty’s hands. She placed them down on the counter with all the other ingredients. She looked intriguingly at the items on the countertop. “Now wracking my brain for these sets of ingredients I’d say pancakes?”

“Uhm…yes, I wanted to make breakfast for Jughead.” She pulled on the shirt trying to cover her legs.

“Oh, dear…that’s rather kind of you…but I don’t know where the bacon fits in.” she tilted her head her eyes wide.

Betty giggled and she instantly smiled. “I kind of fancied a little bit of bacon.”

“Well, why don’t you go outside, enjoy a cup of tea and enjoy the view.” She smiled…this was clearly ‘her’ kitchen.

“I’m Betty, by the way.” She smiled

“Miriam Dubois, at your service” she curtseyed and smiled. Now she heard the slight French accent.

“Ms. Dubois, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, hosh posh with the ‘Ms’…you can call me Mir.” She chuckled.

“Well isn’t this nice.” A familiar voice said from behind them...Betty turned and saw Jughead making his way down the stairs. “What are you doing little dove?” she felt the heat rise up her cheeks …and other places.

“Uh…” she stuttered “ I wanted to make breakfast, but I met Mir instead.” She turned and smiled at the kind women, she was probably mid 40’s or something but those blazing brown eyes made her look 10 years younger.

“Is that so, well …I am actually kind of hungry” he grinned and made his way to the counter and eyed the ingredients. “Pancakes?”

“Yes.” Betty smiled

“What’s the bacon for?” he asked, she felt herself blush under his gaze.

“Well Mr. Jones, Ms. Betty was fancying some.” She grinned and she heard Jughead chuckle, she giggled. She never felt this happy before.

“Miriam, please finish…while I and Betty need to talk in my office, just knock when it is ready.” She nodded and started the preparations for the pancakes…and bacon.

Jughead softly took her hand and made his way to the other side of the foyer, he opened up a large dark wood door. His office was clean, mostly whites and neutral colors, except for the few hints of blue. “So Betty, one thing to know about me, is that I hate waking up alone, especially when I expected you to be there…I thought you left.”

Oh. That was strange, Jughead lives alone…like in solitude. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.”

“It is fine, it just must not happen again. Clear?” he grumbled

“Clear.” She stated nervously, she instantly found the floor very interesting and she was mesmerized. Her thoughts were interrupted by a large bang on the table.

“Betty! I’m speaking to you.” Oh shit, he is angry…she did not mean to make him this way.

“I’m sorry, can you please repeat what you said?”

“I thought about this, about you last night and I think you should live here, only for the time being.”

“Oh, I can’t …you have already done so much for me Jug, it is too much.”

She can’t live here, he will get bored with her and probably send her back to Rick. She can’t go back, she will rather be homeless than go back to him.

“It’s not up for discussion little dove, you’ll remain here, and get your job back and when you saved enough to get back on to those precious little feet of yours …we will come back and discuss.”

“No, you will get bored of me and send me back, and I can not go back.” She whispered fearfully

“You really think I would do that, how can anybody hate this pretty face?"…he stepped closer and traced her bruise. She flinched and he pulled his hand back. “You are staying here, and I’ll punish you if you speak one more word of disagreement. Understand?”

She gulped, did he really just say that. Man, he makes her all hot and bothered and it’s really getting frustrating. She nodded. He sighed and she instantly said the words ‘ I understand…sir’. He groaned

Just on cue, Miriam knocked on the door and said that breakfast was ready. She and Jughead sat at the table enjoying their food. “I had Sebastian go buy you some clothes.” He said as he took a large sip of his orange juice.

“But-“ she was cut short when she saw his raised eyebrows and then remembered his promise of ‘punishment’. “Thank you.” She muttered instead he grinned.

“Your welcome let us finish up here… Seb should be back by now and that means you’ll find your clothes in your room. After that, I’ll give you a tour of the house.”

“Okay.”

Jughead was right when she entered her bedroom there were shopping bags full of clothing. Gucci, Versace and designer brands she didn’t know of…she picked out a pair of Gucci jeans and a belt and tried looking for the most normal looking shirt. She made her way to the shower when she realised underwear! She groaned tilting her head back when she recognized the Victoria Secret bag beside the bed. She took out all the contents …lace upon lace…she gaped at all the ‘sexy’ undergarments and finally chose a white lace bra with some matching panties.

After her shower, she did her hair in the bathroom mirror, and she also realized that the drawers were stocked with makeup products, tampons, a hairdryer, curling iron, straightener, and even birth control…she didn’t know why that was in there. She opened the bathroom door and noticed Jughead sprawled out on the bed talking on the phone.

“Yes…just get it done, I’ll be working from home today…yes.” And he hang up

“You look nice, want to take the tour?” she blushed at the compliment and she nodded.

“Okay let’s go"…he opened the door and they ended back in the foyer. He took her through the house and explained some things here and there also making snarky comments like how ‘burglars love banging on blue doors.’ And she apologized again…his house is overall beautiful and clean -very clean. But the views were her favorite parts…it truly was captivating.

“So that’s the whole house …any questions.” She looked up at him

“Any off limits?”

“My bedroom and office, unless instructed to enter you may not…but I would never instruct you to enter my bedroom…but the office is fine.”

She nodded. Privacy everyone needed it. “ I can get very frustrating little dove…if you need space just lock your bedroom door and I will let you be.”

“I highly doubt I will do so but thank you.” She smiled up at him.

*

Jughead disappeared into his office a few hours ago and left Betty to do whatever she’d like. So she went up to her room and turned on the flat screen and watched Netflix…she also went to the library and carried a few books up to her room. She was halfway through Jane Austen’s ‘Persuasion’ when she heard a giggle from the other side of the door. She glanced at the clock, almost 2 in the morning …wow, where has the day gone?

She peeked out the door and saw Jughead with a young woman…maybe mid 20’s? She had beautiful brown hair that was in a stylish bob. Then he opened one of the other spared rooms doors and led them inside … There was a large thud against the door and a ‘shuush’ sound. Betty didn’t know why she felt like this. But it hurt and it hurt like hell.

She closed the door and locked it. She got under the covers and slept…well more like laid there until her eyes got tired.

*

The screaming woke her up. She jolted awake her heart thudding against her ears and her rapid breath. She then heard the banging on her bedroom door.

“Betty! Open up the Goddamn door!” she was suddenly flooded with the pain of him and his lady friend. She just sat with her back against the door and sighed.

“Betty! I swear to God! Open the fucking door…right now!” she flinched at his choice of words, but it was too much to fast. She tried fighting the urge to dig her nails in… but that was a battle she lost, the reminding sting sensation brought her back to reality.

The banging grew softer and further apart. “Little dove.” She lost it…it was agonizing, the pain that she had never felt before. Tears leaked and the blood dripped. She stood up and pulled the curtains close. She can’t anymore, she just wants to crawl under a rock and forget. Pulling the covers over her she just laid there and felt the pain that baby blue caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories?Notes?Ideas?  
Thanks for the Kudos and such love.


	3. Pain, little one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why? Why Betty? Why would you that to yourself? You told me you would stop.” Technically did she say, she understood that he doesn’t want her to hurt herself.
> 
> “I’m sorry Jughead.” She whispered, Why was her throat so dry? She glanced beside her and took a large gulp of water that was sitting on the bedside table.
> 
> “Don’t say that, you ignore me for 3 fucking days, I grew tired of your bullshit and I unlocked your door…no my fucking door and you try to kill yourself!” he yelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! self-harm in this chapter and loads of hurtful things are said.  
Leave your suggestions and whatnot. enjoy!

Betty hasn’t come out of her room for 3 days. He fucked up, he didn’t know-how…but he knew he fucked up and big time. When he heard her screams and he couldn’t help her it was the most terrifying experience…more terrifying than the Ghoulie outbreak.

He climbed out of bed. Stretching his arms above his head he walked to her door …you know what they say fourth times the charm. He grabbed her door handle wiggling it. Nope. Still locked…Fuck he was getting tired of this.

“Little dove?” no answer…he huffed in annoyance. He walked down the stairs and rummaged through the kitchen doors. He pulled out the spare key to Betty’s room. Making his way up the stairs, he slipped the key in place and pushed open the door. The room was dark …the curtains closed. Betty loved the view why would she hide it? The bathroom door was closed. He patiently sat in the arm in the corner of the room.

*

* * *

Betty could not take it anymore. These 3 days were painful…and the horrible thoughts wouldn’t leave her alone. She sat in the huge white tub with a razor blade in her right hand …and she just started cutting and cutting. The pain bringing sweet -sweet relief. Her thighs were throbbing and her head spinning. This feeling was so relaxing, no pain…this is freedom. She closed her eyes and drifted to a better place.

*

* * *

Almost 45 minutes. Jughead knew something was wrong. He leaped up not even knocking and barged into the bathroom. A sob escaped his throat when he saw bloody water and a pale white Betty laying deathly still. He darted to her…his fingers flying to find her pulse…he breathed out when he felt her faint heartbeat.

“Miriam!” he yelled…grabbing a towel and pulling Betty from the bloody water. His poor little dove

“Yes? Mr. Jone-“ she stopped mid-sentence.

“Oh my God!” she yelped

“Call Dr. Princeton…tell him its an emergency.” She quickly ran out of the bathroom to call his house doctor. He looked down at her, he did this …he caused her so much pain that she almost killed herself. Inside of her thighs the violent cuts sat…the bleeding was not that ad…but well most of it is in the tub.

“I’m so sorry little dove.” He hung his head low and then he gasped when she mumbled something.

“It’s okay baby blue.” He quickly picked her up and laid her down on the bed. Dr. Princeton walked into the room.

“Liam…” he sighed in relief.

“Please, she lost a lot of blood.”

“Mr. Jones, are these self-inflicted.” He said as he opened up the towel

“Yes, she stayed in her room for almost 4 days and when I came in…I waited and then decided to open the bathroom door…and that’s when I found her like this.” He gulped between breaths.

“Okay, the bleeding has died down, I’ll just stitch them up and insert an IV.” Jughead nodded sitting beside her on the bed as the doctor stitched her up. Once he was done I handed him his check and left whilst saying he will return in about a week to remove the stitches.

Jughead ran his hand over his face and practically ran up the stairs. He pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat with his hand in hers. Hating himself for causing her so much pain.

*

* * *

Betty woke with a sting between her thighs …Something was pulling and pulling. She opened her eyes and saw a strange man pulling out a string. “All done…she should be fine.”

“Thank you, Liam.” She knows that voice…Jughead, he’s here.

She groaned an he was immediately at her side. Helping her up. “ Oh my fucking God little dove! You terrified me!” he started pacing, he stopped groaning and clenching his fists.

“Why? Why Betty? Why would you that to yourself? You told me you would stop.” Technically did she say, she understood that he doesn’t want her to hurt herself.

“I’m sorry Jughead.” She whispered, Why was her throat so dry? She glanced beside her and took a large gulp of water that was sitting on the bedside table.

“Don’t say that, you ignore me for 3 fucking days, I grew tired of your bullshit and I unlocked your door…no my fucking door and you try to kill yourself!” he yelled

Betty shrank into herself. “I didn’t want to kill myself. I just didn’t want to feel the pain anymore.”

“What pain Betty?! You know jack shit about fucking pain!” her eyes went wide as she heard what he said…she can’t believe it, it hurts …so much. Angry tears flowed out of her eyes.

“Please go Mr. Jones.” She said not looking at him.

“Your fucking kidding me! Kicking me out of my own bedroom?!” he spat

“Yes your _fucking_ room, as it is…I leave tomorrow morning…I won’t go to work because I heard that the CEO is an asshole.”

He gasped. Betty didn’t even care that she used those nasty words, she just needed him out of here. She didn’t want to admit why she was so badly hurt when she saw him with another woman …she would not admit to him that she has developed feelings for him.

“Is that fucking so? Well, little dove I hope you suffer and I hope it’s with Rick.” She gasped looking him dead in the eye, did he really just say that. Betty didn’t care that she was only in a frilly pink nightgown. She stood up…ignoring the biting pain between her legs. She tripped and fell to the floor landing on all fours…and the sobs just came…she was heaving, digging her nails in …trying to forget about the pain…but it didn’t help, the emotion was too strong.

She suddenly felt strong arms around her. Jughead. No! she tried pushing him away but he was too strong and she was too weak…she pounded on his chest…letting all her emotions bubble up to the surface. He grabbed her wrists “ Betty stop.” He whispered

“No.” she tried pulling her hands away, but it was hopeless. “ Little dove, stop.” She looked up his eyes filled with unshed tears.

“Why did you lock yourself away for three days? Why did you hurt yourself and why wouldn’t you open the door.”

“You.” She whispered

“Me? What did I do?” he said harshly.

“I saw you, with the girl …she had brown hair.”

“That still doesn’t make any sense my sex life is nothing of your concern.”

“But your love life is,” Betty whispered reluctantly.

He gasped. “Oh. I’m sorry little dove.”

She felt the tears down her cheeks. “Do you really want me to go?” she shook her head ‘no’ He stood up and picked her up and laid her down on the bed …he climbed in behind her and threw an arm around her waist…and she was fast asleep, this was her safe place.

*

Jughead looked down at his sleeping dove, she looked so peaceful he traced her cheek, and she mumbled something…her eyes snapped open and he stared into her emerald eyes. They just laid there and stared at each other…he saw her gaze flicker from his eyes to his lips. He inwardly groaned.

He barely knows her and he already broke amounts of his rules. To the hell with it …he grabbed her face and suddenly her soft lips were on his. He moved so that he was leaning over her…very cautious of her thighs. Her hands threaded through his hair and roaming his scalp. He bit her bottom lip gently and she gasped, giving him the opportunity to enter. He pulls back after a moment, still holding her in place, her hand moves to his head, fingers running through his hair, as she forces him back. He chuckles, not fighting it, and kisses her deeper. Their tongues battling for dominance, Oh his sweet little dove trying to take control. Jughead’s hand skims over her side, down her waist, over her abdomen and quickly back at her hip. She groans in frustration. “ Soon little dove.”

Before she could respond he grabs her arms and pins her by her wrists above her head, she moans … He is so close, she’s making it so hard to hold back the beast. He can feel as the darkness covers his face. “This is me.” He said hoarsely.

“I see you.” She muttered, she was panting and her face flushed. He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“As much as I want to spend today in bed, I can’t I need to go to the JEH building.” He untangled himself from her embrace.

“Yes, sir” he turned to look at her shaking his head, grinning like an idiot.

He opened up the bedside table’s drawer. Taking out the new phone he asked Seb to get and set up. “Here.” He said handing her the phone.

“What’s this for?” He was already halfway out of the turn when he said: “ So that you won’t miss me too much.” He blew her a kiss and shut the door behind him

* * *

Betty’s heart was warm, she was just so happy. It’s been about an hour since Jughead left. She picked up her phone going to contacts and immediately changed his name it once said ‘Jughead’ but now ‘Baby Blue’. She giggled. She opened the messaging app and started to type.

**Betty **

_I’m missing you, Mr. Jones ;)_

Jughead almost immediately responded. She unlocked her phone.

**Baby Blue **

_Is that so little dove, you didn’t seem to miss me when you threw me out of your bedroom last night?_

Her smile faltered. She really did not wish that he was angry with her. That was in the spur of the moment…loads of harmful things were said at that time. She sighed

**Betty **

_And for that, I apologize Jug…I just needed to be alone :(_

**Baby Blue **

_I understand little one, last night was pretty painful_

She really does not want to discuss that. Well, at least not over text….this needs to be handled in person, face to face.

**Betty **

_I really don’t think we should discuss this over the phone…later when you get home_

There was no reply, she must have made him angry. A few minutes have passed. Suddenly her bedroom door opened and there he stood. “Or we could talk now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theories?Ideas?Opinions?


	4. Blowing off steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, you- you’re right…j-just two people bl-blowing of steam.” She bent down picking up her shredded clothes. Why does she keep doing this…he hurts her more than anyone has. Because she loves him. And he doesn’t love her back. She means nothing, just another one of his whores.
> 
> “Betty-“ he started she held her hand up to silence him.
> 
> “No you’re right, this was nothing and just a one-time thing.” She sighed. She didn’t have the craving to dig her nails in for months, but her palms itched to be shredded.
> 
> She turned and walked out the door with no back glance. She approached her door and opened it. Once again she locked it, remembering the first time she did. She slid to the floor and started to weep. A knock on the door made her halt.
> 
> “Betty-“ Jughead began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I am back... I like have 2 testes left to write...and then the term is over. There is smut in this chapter. This is the end of the first part of the series, and it ends sad. but bear with me, the end of the series will end happy

After what felt like a long a needed discussion… Betty can say that her feelings grew in double. They are sitting in his home cinema eating Chinese whilst watching some weird action movie. Jughead had mentioned it earlier but she wasn’t paying attention. After that kiss a few months ago he has been tiptoeing around her.

Sure he had good reason to, but her wounds are healed and he gave her something …something priceless, a reason to wake up, a reason to live. They were sleeping together -not in that way, but the same bed…just in her room. She has never been to Jughead’s room. She put down her chopsticks and looks over at him…completely captivated by the screen.

‘It’s now or never.’ She pushed the food out of kicking distance and straddled his thighs. He looked up at her confused. She cupped his face and guided her lips to his…soft, sweet, savory and intoxicating. His hands moved to her hips. Making the heat coil in her abdomen…she removed her hands from his face and ran them his chest. He groaned into her mouth…but suddenly pulled away.

She made a sound in disapproval “We should stop.” He sighed

“What? Why?”

“Because if we don’t this will end up in me fucking you.” He groaned

“Good.” She smiled slyly

“No not good, my tastes are very interesting in the bedroom.”

“You’ve got a few kinks up your sleeve?” she grinned.

“More like a fucking lifestyle.” He muttered

“Show me.”

“No little dove, I don’t want to taint you with all of my darkness.”

“Show me. Please…” she begged

“Betty…No,” he grumbled annoyingly

“We can’t keep doing this then,” she said as she waved her hand between them. He took a large intake of air.

“Why.” He huffed

“Because you're leading me on, and I know you have needs and then you're going to start bringing whores home and forget about me…and Rick will get me and I can’t go back …please don’t send me back.” Good grief she was rambling, she probably sounded crazy.

She suddenly was in the air. He threw her over his shoulder and smacked her ass. Ow. “What are you doing Jughead?”

“You think after everything we have been through…I let you go. You must know me better than that…you’ve been naughty little dove, thinking I would whore around…tsk, tsk I think you need to be taught a lesson.”

Betty’s heart was beating out of her chest…she was terrified but it was terrifyingly exciting. She inwardly squealed. “Oh Mr. Jones, can’t say I’m surprised …I love acting out.”

He groaned. “Oh little dove, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet…oh honey the beast was begging to come out the minute you banged on my door.”

She gasped. As Jughead threw her down on a soft bed. This was the other spare room, what the hell are they doing in here?

He opened up a tall dresser on the opposite wall. He took out a few things …he threw the items on the bed, but before she could inspect the foreign objects he dangled a piece of black silk in front of her face. She looked up at him in confusion.

“Now little dove, you asked for this. Give me a safeword.” He suddenly had an edge on him. This was the CEO part of Jughead Jones. She gulped.

“Safeword little dove.”

She thought of the first thing that popped into her head. “Blue.” She muttered softly. He groaned and started to tie the blindfold around her eyes. She was blind.

“Lay down.” She obeyed and laid down.

“Arms above your head.” She lifted her arms above her head and felt something cold encase her wrists. Shoot! Handcuffs!.

The cold air hit her skin…he was cutting her clothes. She was already panting, and he hadn’t done anything yet. “Jug-“

“Nah ah, little dove…you shall not speak unless spoken to. Understand?” he whispered into her ear…goosebumps broke out on her skin. She could feel him, feel everything.

He smacked her right thigh. She jumped. “Answer me dove, it’s rude to ignore people.”

“I understand.” Betty was on edge, everything was tingling.

“You have a beautiful body little dove…a pure mind, are you ready to be ruined?” Betty couldn’t see anything, but she sure as hell could sense the evil glint in his eyes.

His lips were on hers and she kissed him back eagerly. His mouth left hers and started kissing down her body. He kissed just below her belly button. She pulled on the restraints, arching her back to get closer. He placed a hand to her breasts and started to massage them gently…this was overwhelming…sex never felt this good. Suddenly his mouth was on her, she threw her head back. A high pitched ‘Ah…’ falling from her lips.

He groaned, sending vibrations throughout her body. He licked along her slit with his skillful tongue. He quickly inserted a digit, whilst sucking on her swollen clit…she moaned grinding her sex on his face. Her head thrown back…she felt a strange feeling starting to coil in her abdomen. He inserted another finger and started sucking and pumping ferociously. She exploded, taken to euphoria. She was trembling. “So good little dove.” She blushed …her heaving chest and sensitive flesh made it more intense.

He unlocked the handcuffs and turned her around, she was positioned on all fours. She heard the sound of something tearing. “I want to hear you little dove, scream my name as I fuck this tight little cunt.” He cupped her …she let out a soft whimper.

“Yes sir” she heard his groan and then he rammed into her. They both moaned.

“Fuck, you're tight.” He pulled out again slamming into her. She screamed, she was a hot panting mess. She started pushing back meeting his thrusts. He rolled his hips and she let out a long moan.

He suddenly pulled out, turning them around, with her back to the mattress she felt her legs lift from the bed, he aligned himself at her soaked center. He quickly yanked the blindfold off…letting it hang around her neck. Her ankles were on his shoulders. His hair was messy and his chest rising and falling fast with uneven breaths. “Look at me little dove.” She instantly looked him in his eyes, painted with fire.

He pulled his hips back and slammed into her. She tossed her head back, and he slapped her hard on her thigh. “I said look at me.” She kept his gaze as he rammed into her. He groaned.

“Jug- fuck!” She slapped a hand over her mouth realizing what she just said. He grinned at her. He reached between them and thumbed her clit harshly. She screamed his name as she came, her body still wracking with aftershocks. He slammed into her a few more times and came with a long groan. He pulled out and threw the condom into the bin next to the bed.

He dropped to the bed sighing. “That was the most vanilla sex I ever had.” She giggled.

“I liked that,” she said innocently.

“Like is an understatement, for vanilla, it was pretty mind-blowing.”

“I love you,” He quickly sat up and looked down at her with wide eyes. She sensed something was wrong so she mimicked him and looked him in the eyes.

“What’s wrong?” her voice unsteady.

“You can not love me, Betty.” He grumbled angerly

“What? Why not?” she whispered.

“Because I don’t want your love, I don’t want you.” She gasped trying to fight off the tears that threatened to spill.

“What was this then?” she whispered gesturing between them.

“It was just a fuck, two people needing to blow off steam.” She stood up, that’s why they were in this room because it meant nothing. Nothing? This meant so much to her

“Yeah, you- you’re right…j-just two people bl-blowing of steam.” She bent down picking up her shredded clothes. Why does she keep doing this…he hurts her more than anyone has. Because she loves him. And he doesn’t love her back. She means nothing, just another one of his whores.

“Betty-“ he started she held her hand up to silence him.

“No you’re right, this was nothing and just a one-time thing.” She sighed. She didn’t have the craving to dig her nails in for months, but her palms itched to be shredded.

She turned and walked out the door with no back glance. She approached her door and opened it. Once again she locked it, remembering the first time she did. She slid to the floor and started to weep. A knock on the door made her halt.

“Betty-“ Jughead began.

“It’s okay Jughead, I think you should sleep in your room from now on.” She hated this.

“No Betty, just listen-“

“Have a good night Jughead, I’ll see you in the morning.” She turned away from the door and crawled into her bed and fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...First time writing smut. Tips? Advice?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below your suggestions or theories


End file.
